hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1998 Atlantic hurricane season (Hypercane's recreation)
The 1998 Atlantic hurricane season was a relatively quiet season with 11 tropical cyclones forming, with 9 of those later becoming named storms. Out of those named storms, 5 became hurricanes, and 2 further strengthened into major hurricanes. Due to a strong El Niño event occurring in the equatorial Eastern Pacific Ocean, activity was greatly suppressed as more shear prevailed across the basin. Tropical cyclone activity in the Caribbean and Gulf of Mexico was also greatly reduced. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/1998 till:31/10/1998 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/1998 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤38_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_157–189_mph_(252–304_km/h) id:C6 value:rgb(1,0.196,0.098) legend:Category_6_=_≥190_mph_(≥253_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:16/07/1998 till:18/07/1998 color:TS text:Alex (TS) from:24/07/1998 till:27/07/1998 color:TD text:Two (TD) from:04/08/1998 till:10/08/1998 color:TD text:Three (TD) from:08/08/1998 till:12/08/1998 color:C1 text:Bonnie (C1) from:19/08/1998 till:23/08/1998 color:C4 text:Charley (C4) from:21/08/1998 till:06/09/1998 color:C3 text:Danielle (C3) barset:break from:05/09/1998 till:08/09/1998 color:TS text:Earl (TS) from:08/09/1998 till:13/09/1998 color:TS text:Frances (TS) from:18/09/1998 till:22/09/1998 color:TS text:Georges (TS) from:26/09/1998 till:02/10/1998 color:C1 text:Hermine (C1) from:05/10/1998 till:08/10/1998 color:C2 text:Ivan (C2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/1998 till:31/07/1998 text:July from:01/08/1998 till:31/08/1998 text:August from:01/09/1998 till:30/09/1998 text:September from:01/10/1998 till:31/10/1998 text:October Storms Tropical Storm Alex km/h) (1-min) |Pressure = 994 mbar (hPa) |Formed = July 16 |Dissipated = July 18 |Image = Alex (1998 - Hype - Sim).png |Track = Alex (1998 - Hype - Track).png }} Tropical Depression Two km/h) (1-min) |Pressure = 1008 mbar (hPa) |Formed = July 24 |Dissipated = July 27 |Image = 04L_2017-07-06_1605Z.jpg |Track = 02L (1998 - Hype - Track).png }} Tropical Depression Three km/h) (1-min) |Pressure = 1006 mbar (hPa) |Formed = August 4 |Dissipated = August 10 |Image = 03L (1998 - Hype - Sim).png |Track = 03L (1998 - Hype - Track).png }} Hurricane Bonnie km/h) (1-min) |Pressure = 986 mbar (hPa) |Formed = August 8 |Dissipated = August 12 |Image = Bonnie (1998 - Hype - Sim).png |Track = Bonnie (1998 - Hype - Track).png }} Hurricane Charley km/h) (1-min) |Pressure = 946 mbar (hPa) |Formed = August 19 |Dissipated = August 23 |Image = Charley (1998 - Hype - Sim).png |Track = Charley (1998 - Hype - Track).png }} Hurricane Danielle km/h) (1-min) |Pressure = 958 mbar (hPa) |Formed = August 21 |Dissipated = September 6 |Image = Danielle (1998 - Hype - Sim).png |Track = Danielle (1998 - Hype - Track).png }} Tropical Storm Earl km/h) (1-min) |Pressure = 1000 mbar (hPa) |Formed = September 5 |Dissipated = September 8 |Image = Earl (1998 - Hype - Sim).png |Track = Earl (1998 - Hype - Track).png }} Tropical Storm Frances km/h) (1-min) |Pressure = 1003 mbar (hPa) |Formed = September 8 |Dissipated = September 13 |Image = Dean August 27 2001 0225Z.png |Track = Frances (1998 - Hype - Track).png }} Tropical Storm Georges km/h) (1-min) |Pressure = 1002 mbar (hPa) |Formed = September 18 |Dissipated = September 23 |Image = Arthur Jul 15 2002 1545Z.jpg |Track = Georges (1998 - Hype - Track).png }} Hurricane Hermine km/h) (1-min) |Pressure = 988 mbar (hPa) |Formed = September 26 |Dissipated = October 2 |Image = Kyle 2002-09-26 1710Z.jpg |Track = Hermine (1998 - Hype - Track).png }} Hurricane Ivan km/h) (1-min) |Pressure = 962 mbar (hPa) |Formed = October 5 |Dissipated = October 8 |Image = Ivan (1998 - Hype - Sim).png |Track = Ivan (1998 - Hype - Track).png }} Storm Names This same list was used in 1992 with the exception of Alex, which replaced Andrew. The name Charley was retired due to its extreme impacts on the eastern seaboard of the United States. It was replaced with Chad to be used in the 2004 season. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:1998 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Below Average